Thinking of you
by lYmli
Summary: Verano, playa, amor, lágrimas y lemon Sasuke x Naruto, yaoi, entonces llega la guerra...


**Thinking of you.**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

Friday's era un pequeño bar del pueblo donde todos los jóvenes iban cada viernes por la noche, donde comenzaba el fin de semana para encontrar un amor de paso. Naruto había ido con un grupo de amigos, pero pronto se quedó solo en la mesa en un rincón ya que sus amigos pronto encontraron alguien con quien bailar. Naruto no salía mucho de casa, apenas había cumplido dieciocho años y era su primera vez en un lugar como ese, no estaba acostumbrado a las luces de neón ni a la música estridente, pero con solo ver a las parejas bailar con sus cuerpos pegaditos le daba curiosidad de probar también.

¿Con quién? Casi todos tenían pareja en ese bar. Había un chico de su misma edad, cabellos negros, ojos igual de oscuros, piel pálida, expresión ruda... Naruto había alzado su vista hacia el otro lado de la mesa y ahí estaba ese chico tan interesante. Podía conformarse con mirarlo toda la noche, entonces el chico se levantó de su asiento, Naruto creía que el chico se iba, así que se puso algo triste, pero ese chico en vez de acercarse a la puerta, lo que hizo fue caminar hacia Naruto.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? - Preguntó el pelinegro con una voz baja, ronca y sexy que puso al rubio los pelos de punta.

- Yo... no... sé... bailar - dijo Naruto nervioso ya que ese chico era más atractivo de cerca y su corazón se le salía.

- Yo tampoco sé bailar - dijo el chico riéndose como extendía una mano hacia Naruto.

- ¿Enton... ces?

- Solo quiero una excusa para tocarte.

- Eres un pervertido!

- Ya cállate - dijo el chico aferrándose a su mano y lo arrastró a la pista de baile sin mucho esfuerzo, Naruto estaba tan absorto en el desconocido que se dejó llevar.

- En serio, no sé bailar - dijo Naruto con miedo de tropezar con los bailarines efusivos en la pista.

- No te preocupes, nunca voy a soltarte - dijo el chico con una sonrisita y unos ojos brillantes que hicieron su corazón salirse.

- Ni sé quién eres.

- Me llamo Sasuke - dijo éste bajando la mano hacia su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, susurrándole al oído.

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

- ¿A dónde vamos? - Preguntó Naruto confundido, Sasuke había vendado sus ojos y se había puesto a manejar por la carretera sin decirle nada.

- Es una sorpresa.

- Quiero ver - dijo el rubio tratando de levantar la venda.

- Que es una sorpresa - dijo Sasuke tomando su mano para alejarlo de la venda y lo besó en la mejilla con ternura cerca de los labios, haciéndolo suspirar enamorado.

Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke detuvo el carro, se bajó y ayudó a Naruto a bajar, sin dejarle quitarse las vendas de los ojos.

- Quítate los zapatos - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Sí, pero andas muy misterioso, más de lo normal - dijo Naruto con un puchero.

Como respuesta, Sasuke empujó con cuidado a Naruto contra el carro y se agachó para quitarle los zapatos, haciéndole cosquillas con leves caricias por sus pies. Una vez que Naruto se quedó descalzo, Sasuke lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo (aún no le quitaba las vendas) Naruto siguió a Sasuke, sus pies estaban pisando algo entre picoso y suave, cálido y húmedo al mismo tiempo. Podía escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de pájaros, el viento soplaba fuerte.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó Naruto muerto de la curiosidad.

- En nuestro propio paraíso - dijo Sasuke acariciando sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, le fue quitando las vendas lentamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos despacio y vio el mar ante él, las olas se movían de arriba abajo tocando sus pies.

- Sasuke - dijo el rubio sorprendido como se quedaba sin palabras.

En el pueblo no había ni siquiera un río y Naruto quería conocer el mar, así que Sasuke lo llevó fuera del pueblo donde había una pequeña playa. Era una playa realmente pequeña y desolada, sin un alma, solo ellos dos.

- Esto es tuyo, éste paraíso - dijo Sasuke alzando a Naruto en sus brazos y girando como esos enamorados en las películas.

- Es nuestro - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa como besaba a su novio, los dos cayeron contra la arena y siguieron besándose.

- Te amo, Naruto.

- Te amo, Sasuke - dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, lanzando un suspiro.

Sasuke empezó a desabotonar su camisa e iba repartiendo besitos de mariposa por todo su pecho bronceado, cada beso sacaba cada suspiro de la boquita del rubio. Entonces Naruto se giró quedándose sobre Sasuke y le regresó los besos con la misma dedicación, quitándole la camisa con sus manos algo temblorosas, era la primera vez de los dos, no sabían qué hacer excepto dejarse llevar por sus deseos, Naruto besó el cuello del pelinegro, por accidente le dio un mordisco en su pecho haciendo que el mayor gimiera de placer, así que Naruto había encontrado un punto débil, prosiguió mordisqueando alrededor del pecho de Sasuke hasta sus pezones, dejándolos duros e hinchados.

- Quiero hacerte mío, Naruto - dijo Sasuke atrapándolo por la cintura.

- Y yo quiero ser tuyo - gimió Naruto al sentir que éste le apretaba ligeramente sus glúteos.

Los dos terminaron de quitarse los pantalones, quedándose desnudos, Sasuke introdujo sus dedos ensalivados en el interior de Naruto para lubricarlo, le dolía mucho al rubio, pero lo escondía tras una mueca ya que no quería que el mayor parara. Sasuke cambió sus dedos por su miembro y se metió con cuidado, despacio dentro de la virginal entrada del rubio, lanzando un grito de placer los dos, irrumpiendo en las olas del mar. Sasuke entraba y salía de Naruto, con cada embestida sus cuerpos se unían más, Naruto sentía mucho placer cada vez que Sasuke entraba en él y alcanzaba lo más profundo de su ser y Sasuke se sentía tan apretado, la forma como el interior del rubio engullía todo su miembro era placentero, nunca lo quería dejar ir. Sasuke aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, Naruto movía sus caderas más rápido, entonces los dos llegaron al límite, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas como el clímax los arrasó.

Sasuke retiró su miembro de Naruto, había un líquido espeso mezclado con algo de sangre entre las piernas del menor y había esencia de él en el vientre del pelinegro, habían hecho el amor en la playa, con la puesta del sol como testigo, se acostaron en la arena y miraron el cielo oscurecerse, abrazados, con las manos tomadas y piernas entrecruzadas, no dijeron nada, sus miradas se decían todo.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

- ¿La guerra es tan mala? - Preguntó Naruto alejando su mirada del televisor en blanco y negro.

- Eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas - dijo el cantinero como le entregaba las cervezas.

- Sí - dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa, tenía veinte años, ya llevaba dos años con Sasuke, vivían juntos aunque no estaban casados, en esa época estaba mal, era muy mal visto, de hecho cuando Minato, su padre se enteró que era un marica lo molió a patas y lo botó de la casa, su madre Kushina estaba igual de decepcionada, ni lo defendió.

Naruto se hubiera perdido y muerto de tristeza si no fuera porque tenía a Sasuke, él era un huérfano, tenía padres y hermano, pero ellos murieron en el mar, la familia Uchiha había dejado una casa cerca de playa, así que Naruto estaba feliz, vivía cerca del paraíso con el chico que amaba.

Pero una semana atrás, había llegado una carta de enlistamiento para Sasuke, esa era la última noche que tenía con Sasuke antes de que él partiera y por eso decidieron ir al bar donde se conocieron años atrás.

- Te presento a un amigo, Sai - dijo Sasuke como Naruto regresó a la mesa con las cervezas.

- Hola Sai - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. - Iré por otra cerveza.

- Sai puede tomar la mía, mañana tengo que estar sobrio y temprano en primera fila - dijo Sasuke.

- Lo sé - dijo Naruto pasando la cerveza a Sai, después tomó un sorbo de la suya, se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke y le dio un beso. - Puedes tomar de mi boca.

- Cierto, tus labios me embriagan más que cualquier cosa en el mundo - dijo Sasuke besándolo.

- Sai, ¿puedes ir a poner una canción en la rocola? - Preguntó Sasuke arrojando una moneda a su amigo.

Sai se fue hacia la rocola, como él se iba, los novios se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Quieres ser novio de Sai? - Preguntó Sasuke.

- No - dijo Naruto.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque eres mi novio.

- Pero no estaré aquí mañana... No sé si regresa siquiera - dijo Sasuke jugando con los cabellos rubios, tan suaves y brillantes bajo las luces. - Sai esta aquí si tu quieres, así no estarás solo.

- No estoy solo, tú estas aquí - dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en su pecho donde estaba su corazón. - ¿Acaso ya no me amas? - Preguntó llevando su mano al corazón de Sasuke.

- Creo que te amo peor cada día, mucho más.

- Entonces deja de decir tonterías - dijo Naruto hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke para esconder las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules.

No quería que Sasuke se fuera a la guerra, pero si no lo hacía iba a la cárcel o a ser fusilado, además, Sasuke sí quería ir, era esa clase de chico que peleaba por cosas honorables, Naruto no podía impedirle que se fuera, pero si pudiera detener el tiempo, en ese momento.

Una balada empezó a sonar, Sasuke alejó a Naruto de su regazo y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

- Aún no sé bailar - dijo Naruto avergonzado.

- Ya dije que solo quiero tenerte, yo tampoco sé - dijo Sasuke riéndose, los dos se abrazaron, Sasuke lo rodeó por la cintura y Naruto lo abrazó por la espalda, los dos bailaron despacio como en una fiesta de prom donde todo comenzaba.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

Naruto estaba en la sala de su casa, mirando el pequeño televisor de imágenes borrosas, había una lluvia de balas por todas partes, varios aviones volaban contra corriente, se atacaban uno al otro. Los golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Naruto dio las gracias por alejarse de esas imágenes de soldados caídos y mutilados en las trincheras, corrió hacia la puerta, no había nadie, solo un sobre de color marrón a sus pies, lo tomó y abrió rápidamente, en el primer año siempre recibía cartas, cada semana por parte de Sasuke, en el segundo año, recibía cartas cada mes, en el tercer año cada semestre y en el cuarto año ya ni había recibido nada hasta ese día.

Naruto abrió el sobre emocionado, adentro había una hoja a máquina de escribir, letras pequeñas y borrosas, pero entendió lo que decía y su corazón se partió, el mundo se le fue encima y en lo único que Naruto podía pensar era seis años atrás cuando estaba con Sasuke en la playa.

Era un día lluvioso, lo que iba a ser un picnic, terminó siendo un aguacero, los dos se refugiaron bajo un árbol con muchas ramas y pocas hojas.

- El pastel de tu cumple esta dañado - dijo Naruto mirando al pobre pastel que se quedó atrás, mojado en la lluvia.

- Mejor así, tú lo hiciste - dijo Sasuke con cara de que fue salvado por la campana, Naruto no era buen chef.

- Nunca te volveré a hacer nada.

- Qué susceptible - dijo Sasuke robándole un beso a esos labios fruncidos en un puchero. - La próxima vez, te desnudas, te pones un moño y espérame en la cama - dijo guiñándole un ojo con lascivia.

- Pervertido - dijo Naruto riéndose.

- Dentro de cincuenta años vamos a seguir peleando por lo mismo - dijo Sasuke escabullendo su mano bajo la camisa de Naruto para acariciar su espalda, al sentir la mano fría del pelinegro en su piel, el rubio gimió entrecortadamente.

- Uh, nadie dura tanto, ni mis padres - dijo Naruto, no volvió a ver sus padres desde que le metieron la paliza y lo echaron de casa, pero los rumores decían que su padre se fue con la sirvienta y su madre se hospitalizó en un asilo.

- Claro que sí.

- Solo en las pelis.

- Estamos en una peli, con final feliz y tú eres el rey de mi corazón - dijo Sasuke yendo sobre Naruto, atrapó sus manos para que no lo alejara y lo besó apasionadamente.

Hicieron el amor bajo las sombras del gran árbol, en medio de la lluvia sus cuerpos se calentaron, encontraron refugio, gemían y el vapor salido de sus labios se mezclaban en el aire, alcanzaban el cielo.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

Una semana después de recibir la carta donde se decía que Sasuke murió en el servicio, sin muchos detalles, cosa que a Naruto no le interesaba saber, llegó las cenizas o lo que quedaba de Sasuke en una vasija de porcelana falsa. Alguna gente guardaban las cenizas en alguna parte de la casa, pero para Naruto sería duro ver a Sasuke todos los días de su vida y no poder tenerlo, así que tomó el carro y llevó las cenizas hacia la playa donde tuvieron sus momentos más felices.

Para su sorpresa, la playa estaba atestada de obreros que tumbaban los árboles y quitaban las rocas. El pueblo quería ser más grande y lo mejor era eliminar la playa que estorbaba, los jóvenes se iban a la guerras, los viejos hacían negocios, se hablaba de rascacielos y hoteles por esos lados. Naruto pasó por donde el árbol solía estar, ahora no había nada, hasta el árbol se había ido, siguió su camino hasta la orilla del mar y echó las cenizas al agua para que se perdieran en él.

- Naruto, vámonos, es peligroso - dijo Sai apareciendo detrás de él, tomándolo del brazo para que se alejara ya que los obreros seguían tumbando todo a su paso.

A veces Naruto miraba a Sai y veía a Sasuke, eran casi iguales, por fuera, pero nunca iba a ser Sasuke, aún así, Naruto tuvo que aceptar a Sai, era lo único que le quedaba, lo más cercano de que podía estar de Sasuke. Sai lo sabía, no le importaba, estaba seguro que con el tiempo, Naruto lo amaría a él tanto o más de lo que amó a Sasuke.

- Podemos regresar cuando ellos terminen las construcciones.

- No - dijo Naruto besándolo. - Ya no regresaré - dijo tomando a Sai de la mano, dejando la vasija con las cenizas en el mar, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro como se iba hacia el carro sin mirar atrás.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... _

_thinking of you by katy perry_


End file.
